Une demie vie
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: Une mèche de cheveux roux vint chatouiller le visage de la jeune fille mais elle se garda de tout mouvement. Son arc bandé, elle attendit immobile, que sa proie arrive au pied de l'arbre. Lorsque celle-ci fut assez proche pour que Ginny puisse distinguer la soie de sa robe frémir, la jeune fille inspira. Et relâcha la corde de son arc.


**Une demie vie**

Nouvelle nuit d'écriture du Yoda's Gang. Cette fois, le thème était Pôle emplois.

Contrainte : Une page. Un personnage pioché au hasard. Un métier pioché au hasard.

Bonne lecture.

PS : Il se peut que je me sois très fortement inspirée d'une fics de _Les Nerles_ pour cet OS. Filer lire ses œuvres d'art au lieu de rester ici !

* * *

Une autre aube grise se levait sur Poudlard.

Enfin c'était peut-être bien un matin normal, mais la fumée des bâtiments qui n'avaient pas tout a fait finit de bruler filtrait le moindre rayon de lumière.

Ginny repoussa sa couverture et se redressa. Son dos ne lui faisait même plus mal. Trop de nuits passées à domir à même les dalles de la grande salle de Poudlard, avait eu raison du moindre espoir de confort.

Elle jeta un regard aux autres silhouettes endormie sur le sol, resserrées les unes contre les autres, pour lutter un peu contre le courant d'air qui passait par les fenêtres explosées.

Ce campement de fortune avait été monté, après la destruction des tour de gryffondor et de serdaigle et les éboulements qui avaient détruit les cachots.

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de compter les dormeurs au sol. Ils étaient chaque matin moins nombreux. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Dépliant ses membres courbatus, la jeune fille quitta le cocon des corps qui l'entouraient et se faufila vers la grande porte. Sans reflechir à l'endroit ou la conduisait ses pas, elle traversa les couloirs effondrés, veillant seulement à ne pas s'attarder sous les arcades qui croulaient un peu plus chaque jour sous les ruines des étages supérieurs.

Elle entra bientôt dans la salle de bain, qu'une fuite d'eau inondait depuis longtemps déjà.

Les premières semaines, elle avait prit le temps de s'arrêter devant son reflet, dans les fragments de miroirs brisés. Mais pas ce jour là. Elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour, cela ne lui ferait plus rien de voir son visage lourdement cerné et ses cheveux emmêlés jusqu'aux dreadlocks. Elle entra dans le troisième box et se hissa jusqu'à la chasse d'eau. Elle en retira le carquois, les flèches et le coutelas tranchant qu'elle avait dissimulé là.

Quelques instants plus tard elle était dehors. Il lui fallait faire vite. D'ici une heure, les autres élèves seraient levés et renforceraient les barrières magiques.

Trouver la faille était toujours le plus difficile. L'armée de Voldemort n'attaquait pas au même endroit d'un jour a l'autre, et parfois c'était un sort égaré qui creusait un trou minuscule dans la muraille des sortilèges.

Une fois, Ginny avait même du sortir sous le nez d'un groupe de mangemorts. Ça avait été risqué. Ça l'était toujours.

Mais elle n'aurait laissé sa tache a aucun autre.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour détecter une ouverture dans la muraille qu'elle pourrait franchir sans être déchiquetée.

Le siège de l'école durait depuis si longtemps... Elle ne comptait même plus. Depuis quand Minerva était morte. Depuis quand Abelforth s'était effondré. Depuis quand les élèves survivants étaient livrés a eux même dans leur résistance.

Le passage fut facile ce matin là. Ça n'était pas toujours le cas. A l'insu de l'armée de troll campant a quelques mètres de là, Ginny se faufila jusqu'à la foret, entouré d'un sort d'_inatentium_, permettant, non pas d'être invisible, mais de détourner l'attention de celui qui regardait vers elle. Lorsqu'elle fut a l'abri des arbres de la foret interdite, elle leva le sortilège qui puisait dans ses forces déclinantes. Elle avait l'impression que son corps avait cent ans. Endurcie par l'habitude de l'horreur, elle commença sa traque sans même ciller. Les licornes se déplaçaient seules et étaient difficiles a berner. Mais Ginny connaissait désormais les rouages de la chasse.

Elle choisit bientôt un arbres au seuil duquel elle grimpa. Puis elle jeta un sort d'aise au pied de celui-ci. Les racines se mirent a frémir et des grappes de fleurs jaillirent du sol. Les licornes ne pouvait résister a leur parfum entêtant . Ginny attendit. Un étrange sentiment de calme s'abbatit bientôt autour d'elle. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tuent. La licorne était proche. Une mèche de cheveux roux vint chatouiller le visage de la jeune fille mais elle garda de tout mouvement. Son arc bandé, elle attendit immobile, que sa proie arrive au pied de l'arbre. Lorsque celle-ci fut assez proche pour que Ginny puisse distinguer la soie de sa robe frémir, la jeune fille inspira. Et relâcha la corde de son arc. La première flèche vint se ficher au sol, près du flanc droit de l'animal, bientôt suivit d'une seconde prés du flanc gauche.

En quelques instants, la bête fut entouré par des flèches, reliées entre elles par des cordes. D'un mouvement souple, Ginny sauta au sol. L'animal se débattait mais elle fut plus rapide et resserra les liens avec suffisamment de force pour forcer la licorne a plier les jambes et se plaquer au sol.

La belle créature poussa un geignement craintif mais Ginny s'interdit de regarder les yeux suppliants. En prenant pitié, un jour, elle avait faillit se faire embrocher par la bête. Elle sortit son coutelas avec douceur, caressant la robe de l'animal pour l'apaiser un peu, et ne pas la faire paniquer a la vue de la lame. Prenant soin de rester dans son angle mort, Ginny entailla d'un geste la croupe de l'animal. Un sang argenté perla. Et la jeune fille s'empressa de le recueillir avec un flacon. La licorne commençait a pousser des cris de plus en plus rauques et comme toujours un sentiment de peur broya le cœur de la rouquine. Les sorts ne pouvaient pas empêcher les mangemorts d'entendre ces pleurs. Elle devait faire vite mais la blessure saignait lentement.

Quand la fiole fut pleine. Ginny la reboucha, et la dissimula dans le revers de sa veste. Puis elle s'éloigna a grands pas. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin elle s'empara de nouveau de son arc et tira pour trancher la corde qui entravait la licorne. La créature henni. Se débattit et s'extirpa de ses liens, Puis s'enfuit d'un galop boitant, dans le cœur de la foret. Ginny inspira profondément et se précipita pour récupérer ses flèches plantées dans le sol. Celles-ci étaient trop rares pour être laissé sur place.

Le cœur encore battant, la jeune fille fit chemin inverse avec hâte pour retourner au château. Elle passa la barrière magique sans encombre. Elle eut aimé que chaque matin soit si facile.

Lorsqu'elle eu rangé ses biens dans la salle de bain, elle retourna a la grande salle. Les autres élèves étaient levés. Elle était rentré juste a temps.

Elle n'adressa la parole a personne et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre l'arrière cuisine.

Sur une table, un corps recroquevillé gisait, entouré par deux silhouettes familières.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Pas mieux répondit Hermione.

Ginny s'approcha de la forme mourante et sortie la fiole de sa poche.

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Ils avaient passé depuis longtemps le stade de l'horreur et de la culpabilité.

Ginny approcha le flacon des lèvres bleuies de Harry et le força à boire.

Il eut un hoquet inquiétant mais avala tout le sang de licorne.

Hermione Ginny et Ron restèrent là un instant a attendre.

Attendre pour toujours que l'horcruxe qui consumait leur ami et leur dernière lueur d'espoir, se décide enfin a mourir.


End file.
